onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 179
Cover Strawhat and animals: Carue riding a falcon. Short Summary Crocodile stabbs Luffy with his hook. Meanwhile everybody is getting ready for the battle in Alabasta. Long Summary The chapter begins with the Straw Hats getting ready for battle on the giant crab. Usopp tells Chopper one of his lie stories again, while Zoro trains by putting Eyelashes on top of one of his swords and lifting both. As Usopp tells a horrified Chopper that shrimp are actually crabs in the background, Nami tells Zoro that what he's doing would probably just take away from his stamina. Sanji tells Nami to leave him alone, saying that everyone has to do something in order to push away their thoughts about their captain tasting the level of a Shichibukai at this moment. Zoro asks Sanji what he wants to say, and Sanji says that Zoro is scared, thinking what if Luffy lost. Zoro gets annoyed at the word "scared" and calls Sani "beauty brows". Sanji gets insulted by this and calls Zoro a moss head. As the two are about to start a fight, Nami punches both. Sanji's bump on his head is shaped like a heart. Usopp thinks about cheering everyone up as a "vice captain", but Vivi assures everyone first, sweating and panting. Usopp comments that Vivi is the one who is the most worried and Nami tells Vivi should just focus on worrying about the rebellion and not other things, lightly punching her in the head. Nami officially gives the crab the name "Scissors" and tells him to hurry to Alburna, while the others comment on the strange name. Meanwhile in Yuba, Toto finally finds a place that spurts out lots of water, and smiles, not knowing about the sandstorm created by Crocodile approaching. Back in the fight with Luffy and Crocodile, Crocodile tells Luffy about how everything would go his way, not Luffy's. We see now that Crocodile had stabbed right through Luffy's water bottle around his neck into Luffy. While the water from Luffy's bottle drips onto Crocodile's arm, Luffy suddenly grabs Crocodile's arm and breaks it, half dead. Crocodile is surprised that Luffy is still alive and throws him into the quicksand and Luffy falls deeper and deeper into it. In rainbase, Smoker tells Tashigi to go straight to Alburna by herself and do whatever she feels is her own justice there. Smoker tells her to watch closely how this place will end up, wether it gets destroyed or not, and drives away. Meanwhile in the desert, rebels ride on horses toward Alburna. Kohza tells Cobra to wait and see how they will destroy Alabasta. In the royal castle, the soldiers also get ready for a battle, and the citizens run away for safety. Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas are seen with a bloody and captured Cobra somewhere, and while the pair chatter, Cobra tells everyone to stop destroying themselves in his mind. People who hate the fight, people who fight, people who create the fight, people who stop the fight... they all come to Alburna to clash. Back in the quicksand, Luffy's head pops out, and he yells "MEAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!". Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates are worried. *Luffy loses to Crocodile. *Luffy grabs Crocodile who is made of sand. *Toto finally finds water. *Cobra is captured by Mr. 4's pair. *Luffy is alive. Characters Anime episode Episode 111 Site Navigation 179